A Friend in Tree
by erinkhmunk
Summary: Follow the adventures of two friends who become... something more.
1. Chapter 1

A FRIEND IN TREE

STARRING: Lee, Liz, Al

Rated T (TEEN) for strong language, violence and adult themes, some sensuality

Chapter 1

/ / /

Liz was just waking up from a good night's sleep when Al stormed into her room, yelling at her.

"OH MY GOD! WAKE THE HELL UP! MOM IS GONE FOR THE DAY AND NOW I'M IN CHARGE!"

He ripped the covers off of her and pushed her off of the bed.

"HEY! What the HELL, Al?! What the FUCK was that for?!" she screamed, rolling around.

He started laughing as Liz was tearing up on the floor, his belly fat jiggling.

"Nothing! But what are YOU gonna do about it, kid?" he asked, as if daring her to do something.

"I'm… gonna…" she looked around, thinking of what she could do.

Al continued to laugh as he watched his little sister on the floor, his belly fat still jiggling away.

"I'm… gonna… AHHHH!" she screamed, as she got up and ran for the door.

Al grabbed her tail right before she could exit out of the room.

"LET ME GO, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" she screamed as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Ha, yeah. Let you go, so you can do whatever the hell you want? Yeah, like THAT'S gonna happen!" he said sarcastically, tightening his grip on Liz's tail, enjoying every second of his sister's struggle to get free.

"You… IDIOT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she turned around and attacked him.

Al was surprised as she whirled around and dug her claws deep into his face, making him let go.

"OOOWWWW!" he screamed as blood pooled out if his face.

Liz finally was set free of his grip and ran out of the room and almost fell down the stairs as she was running so fast, then bolted out the front door.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BITCH!" he angrily yelled as he stumbled for the stairs, still bleeding.

As she left the house she yelled out "I'M TELLING MOM YOU BIG FAT JERK!" as she slammed the door right in his face, hitting him hard in the nose.

He tore open the door just to see Liz running away from the house at top speed… or as fast as chipmunks could run. He knew he couldn't catch up, so he just slammed the door shut and returned to his day of food and video games, angry.

"She'll be back… and when she does come home, she'll be in a WORLD of pain!" he yelled out to no one, as he walked back up the stairs to his room, ass fat bouncing with each step he took as he ascended up the staircase.

Liz kept looking back as she ran, farther and farther away from their burrow home near the outskirts of the forest. She kept running and running until she accidentally ran into a tree when she wasn't looking ahead.

"Ow…" she said, rubbing her head.

She looked up at the tree she had just crashed into: a big, tall, beautiful fir tree with branches extending from the bottom, all the way to the top in a spiral, kind of like tree branch stairs, leading to the small nut hole entrance near the very top. She immediately recognized who's tree it was and smiled as she started climbing it.

When she finally reached the top, she saw the entrance, knowing that the inside was MUCH bigger than the outside, even bigger than her small burrow home from where she had come from. She smiled as she knocked on the wood beside the entrance to the big tree. She smiled even wider when she saw who came out of the nut hole.

"Hey, Liz! What's up?" the squirrel smiled as she asked Liz.

Liz's smile faded when she remembered what had made her come all the way to Lee's tree.

"Not good, NOT good, NOT GOOD!" Liz said, looking around, looking for Al, thinking he may have followed her.

"What's wrong, Lizzie? Lee asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing, nothing… except my brother is going to KILL me!" she yelled as she started to panic.

"Whoa, calm. Down. No one's laying a PAW on you with me around!"

Liz looked up at Lee.

"Thank you, Lee… but uh, can I please come in?!" she started to get more and more nervous every second that passed.

"Of course! No one's home right now, so we have the whole place to ourselves!" Lee said as she moved aside to let Liz in.

Lee slammed the nut hole hatch shut behind her and locked it.

"There. No one can come in, now! So, what happened?" Lee asked Liz curiously.

"Now that we're safely inside, I can explain."

Lee sat down as Liz told her everything that had happened that morning.

"Ho-lee fucking NUTS! Did all that actually HAPPEN?!" asked an enraged Lee.

"YES!" Liz said, as she started to tear up. She then showed Lee her bruised tail from when Al had grabbed her.

Lee started a show of kickboxing moves into the air as she yelled "OOOH, I'D HATE TO BE HIM RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE I'M GONNA KICK. HIS. TAIL!"

"Lee, no! Please, I don't want you getting hurt."

Lee looked down at Liz for a moment.

"Hurt? Lizzie, please! Just look at what he did to you! NO ONE hurts my friends and gets away with it! Especially you! Oh, he's gonna be sorry when I get through with hi-"

Liz cut her off. "Lee, no. I'll deal with him. He's MY brother…" she grabbed Lee and pleaded for her not to do anything. "Please, PLEASE don't do anything to him… just… not right now, okay?" she asked with watery eyes.

Lee stared down at her for a minute before replying "yes, but you're MY friend. Okay, I won't do anything to him… right now. Okay?"

Liz nodded as she let go of her friend.

To get Liz's mind off of the matter, she quickly tried to change the subject.

"So, uh… what do you wanna do now?"

"Hmm, I don't know… hmm… what do you wanna do?"

"Whatever YOU wanna do!" Lee chuckled.

"Well, it has to be inside the tree for now… um… can we... watch a movie?"

"Sure!" Lee said as they both walked to the basement of the tree to watch a movie.

As Lee started down the stairs to the basement, Liz stopped at the first step. "Wait…" she called out for Lee.

"What?" Lee asked as she stopped near the bottom step."

"Um… do we really have to go in the basement? It's… scary… down there."

Lee looked up at her from the basement. "Ah, come on, Lizzie… there's nothing down here to be afraid of."

"Oh… okay…" Liz shivered as she started the descent down the basement stairs, slowly… carefully…

As she finally stepped off of the final step and onto the floor, she looked around. "I'm scared!" she blurted out.

Lee grabbed her paw. "It's okay, Liz. I'm here."

They held paws as Lee led her to the sofa couch and giant television.

Liz sat down while Lee brought out some movies to choose from. "So, here are the movies… which one ya wanna watch?" she asked as she held up her 3 movies.

"Hmm… umm, that one." Liz pointed to the one on her left.

"Okay!" Lee chirped as she put the movie in the player and sat down beside Liz.

/ / /

Now, a little more on my characters…

.

Lee

full name: Kathleen Eurasian-Red Squirrel

other names: Kat, Kath, Lee, Kit-Kat, Gasoline

species: Eurasian/European red squirrel

birthday: September 22 1998

sexual orientation: homosexual

fur color: red, white, some grey and silver in the wintertime, maybe some black

eye color: medium grayish green with some brown

height: 10 inches tall

weight: normal weight, leaning towards overweight

tail length: 8 inches long

signature colors: usually wears a navy blue hooded sweatshirt

.

Liz

full name: Elizabeth Eastern-Violet Chipmunk

other names: Eliza, Elzi, Liz, Lizzie, Beth

species: Eastern chipmunk

birthday: February 6 2003

sexual orientation: bisexual

fur color: blond/cream, light brown, some medium brown, some grey/silver, black, white

eye color: blue-violet

height: 8 inches tall

weight: normal weight, leaning towards underweight

tail length: 5 inches long

signature colors: usually wears a lavender hooded sweatshirt

.

Al

full name: Alexander Marmot-Grass Groundhog

other names: Al, Alex, Xander/Zander, Ali

species: groundhog

birthday: October 30 1999

sexual orientation: heterosexual

fur color: light medium brown, some darker brown, black, some grey/silver

eye color: light medium blue

height: 16 inches tall

weight: mildly obese

tail length: 6 inches long

signature colors: usually wears a grey hooded sweatshirt

.

Marge

full name: Marguerite North-American Porcupine

other names: Marge, Margie

species: North American Porcupine

birthday: July 14 2001

sexual orientation: heterosexual

fur color: light dark brown fur, black, some white

eye color: medium teal

height: 2 feet tall

weight: overweight, leaning towards obese, slightly obese

tail length: 6 inches long

signature colors: usually wears a medium dark rose sweater or pink hooded sweatshirt


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"want a snack? Or a drink?" Lee asked Liz.

"Hmm… no… I'm good, thanks."

The movie started playing: Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Chipwrecked

"Ooh, I love Alvin and the Chipmunks!" Lee said as the chipmunks started singing 'Vacation', beginning the movie.

"More than me?" Liz asked as she looked up at Lee, sounding a little jealous.

"Of COURSE not, Liz! I just meant that I'm a big fan of them! It's got nothing on you, Liz."

"Okay, good. Because I've seen your room and it's full of their merchandise and music. Wonder why you don't have any 'Liz' dolls…" she said, a little sad.

Lee looked down at her friend. "Well, last time I checked, they don't make things with you on it… yet. And I don't know how to make things very good, or anything like that… besides…" she put a paw on Liz making her look up again.

"Why would I want to have a toy, when I have the real thing?" she asked Liz, looking into her eyes…

Liz smiled as she looked back into her friend's gaze… "Hmm, I guess…" sounding a little less sad… even smiling a bit as she turned back to watch the T.V. again…

They both continued watching the movie.

Later, mid-movie, Liz started shifting a little bit… fidgeting a little too. Lee noticed this and asked "Something wrong?"

"No… but sitting down for long periods of time gets a little uncomfortable for me… even when I'm enjoying something… like this.

Lee looked at her for a minute, then replied "me too!"

Liz looked up at Lee. "Yes, I've noticed… you'd MUCH rather be out-"

"side, running around!" Lee finished Liz's sentence. "Yep, I do tend to get really bored… even if I'm watching a movie I like! Sitting down, just watching the telly gets… like you said, a bit uncomfortable!"

"yeah, well the movie is almost half over, and I'd like to watch the rest of it."

"me too."

"then what did you just say about it being… "boring and uncomfortable""? she smirked.

"it's just that I've seen this movie a jillion times… same with the other chipmunk movies, but…" she trailed off.

Liz looked at her with a questioning look. "But… what?" she asked.

"But… I enjoy watching any movie much, much, much more… with you."

Liz blushed and looked away for a moment, then smiled. She didn't know what to say to that, but snuggled up beside Lee as her reply.

Lee blushed and returned her attention to the screen, with Liz now plastered to her right side, the couch arm to her left.

The movie was almost over. The Chipettes started singing 'Born this way' at the international music awards, followed by 'Ain't no stopping us now', sung by the chipmunks, then the Chipettes again with 'Firework', the songs all being sung together.

Liz had stopped hugging Lee a while ago, and now they were just holding paws as they watched the ending scene. The plane finally took off into the sky, with Dave yelling "ALVINNN!", so ending the movie.

Lee got up while the credits were rolling and shut the movie player off.

Liz jumped off of the couch and stretched. "well… that was a little long… but I enjoyed it." She said with a wink.

Lee blushed. "Me too" she said as she turned the T.V. off.

There was a knock at the door. A loud knock, more like banging, on the front door of the tree.

Liz jumped. "Wh-who is th-that?" Liz stuttered, shaking a little.

"I don't know… but I have a feeling of who it is…" Lee said, walking to the stairs.

"your parents?" asked Liz, hoping that it was, and not Al, who was the main reason she was here.

"it can't be, they went on a day trip and won't be back 'till late." She started walking up the stairs. Liz followed.

"your sister?" Liz asked again, getting more frantic every step she took.

"nope; Marge went with my parents on their day trip. She won't be back 'till late, either." She said as she reached the top step.

Liz looked at Lee. "then why are you here? Why didn't they take you?" she asked.

Lee shrugged. "Eh, I didn't wanna come. Simple as that." She started walking up to the hatch she had locked earlier.

Liz ran up to her. "no, don't answer it! She cupped her mouth and whispered the rest, hoping no one else heard her… It might be my brother!"

"Liz, I need you to go in the basement. Hide. No one's coming in, but if it IS your brother, we can't let him know you're here.

"but the basement… it's… I don't wanna be all alone down there… in the dark!" she squeaked, scared.

"Liz, listen to me. Go hide in the space between the stairs. No one can see you in there." Lee said as she put her paw on Liz's shoulder and looked straight into her eyes as she added "and don't worry, there's NOTHING down there to be afraid of. Nothing." She said reassuringly.

There was another loud banging on the door.

Liz jumped again, then looked up at Liz, then nodded. "okay…" she said quietly as she ran to the basement steps.

"wait! What about you?" Liz asked, worried about everything that was going on in that moment.

"don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Now go!" Lee said sternly as she pointed to the basement once again.

Liz didn't have to be told twice after that and ran down into the basement.

Lee walked up to the nut hatch, which was banging again. She took a deep breath before she opened the door.

She grabbed the handle and turned it quickly and swung the door open hard and fast, ready for anything that may be there as she yelled "WHAT DO YOU WANT, PUNK?!", thinking it just might be Liz's brother, who had intent to harm Liz.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing. There was no one there.

'must have been one of those DAMN woodpeckers.' Lee thought as she looked around outside.

As she was shutting the nut hole hatch, something big and heavy swung in just before it closed, knocking her down.

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK?!" she yelled as jumped back up.

Standing before her, was none other than Al himself. "where the fuck is she?" he demanded.

"what the hell are you talking about?! Get out of my tree!" she yelled.

"I know she's here. Now, where the FUCK is she?" he asked again, a little louder.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you're talking about…" as Lee said this, Liz had walked back up from the basement to see what all the noise was about.

"Lee? AL?!" she screamed when she saw her brother.

"YOU!" He roared as he ran towards her full speed.

Liz screamed as she saw Lee throw herself on him and viciously bite and claw at his face, drawing blood, moving him out of his path to get to Liz.

Al didn't even have time to react to the squirrel's quick, but brutal attack and almost toppled over as Lee jumped off of him and stood in front of Liz protectively. "Leave her alone, ya prick!" she yelled at Al, going into a fighting stance in front of Liz.

"the fuck you just call me?!" Al said, wiping off some of the blood that was dripping from various places on his face and neck.

"I said: Leave. Her. Alone." Kat growled, ready to attack again.

"really? 'cause that's not what I heard… get out of my way, bitch" he said, coming closer to the two of them.

"get out of my tree. NOW." Lee demanded, staring him right in the eyes as he circled them.

"if you don't get the fuck out of my way, right now, I swear I'm gonna throw you out of this damn tree. Now MOVE, BITCH." He yelled as he closed in on them.

Al was almost twice Lee's size, and almost 3 times the size of Liz, but Lee wasn't going to back down. It was her tree, and she had to protect her friend.

"if you don't get the FUCK out of my tree, RIGHT NOW, you'll be sorry you even came NEAR my tree! Now LEAVE!" Lee yelled loudly as he was now standing right in front of her.

"give me back my stupid bitch sister, now!" he yelled.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lee roared as she kicked him hard stomach, then punched him hard in the face, causing him to stumble.

"LEE!" Liz screamed as she watched what was happening right in front her.

Al tackled Lee and pinned her down. He held a fist up as he was going to punch her, but she kneed him hard in the nuts, distracting him long enough for her to let her arm free of his weight and grabbed his fist just as it was about to hit her, spit in his eyes, and chomped down on his paw as hard as she could.

Blood starting pooling out as she bit down harder and harder. "OWWWW, LET GO YOU STUPID CUNT." He roared as he started hitting her in the head with his other paw, but she refused to let go.

As she was being hit she took her paws as she was still biting him and jammed her thumbs deep into his blue eyes. She finally let go of him as he was temporarily blind, and bleeding heavily out of his left paw where she had gnashed him. He stumbled around the room and finally tripped over a chair, and landed snout-first onto the hard wood floor.

Lee quickly got a large, heavy frying pan from one of the kitchen cabinets and ran over to him while he still had impaired vision and whammed him hard on the back of the head, knocking him out.

She then dragged his unconscious, beat up, bleeding body to the still-open nut hatch entrance, and threw him out. She watched as his body hit several branches on his fall down to the earth below.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lee turned around after she saw Al's body hit the ground with a loud thud, only to be jumped on by Liz. "whoa, what are you doing, Liz?" she asked with a small chuckle.

"Lee! Are you okay? Liz asked in a frantic and worried tone.

"Eh, I'm fine! Are YOU okay?" Lee asked, looking her over.

"yes… I think…" she said as she let go of Lee.

"hey, what's wrong?" Lee asked, putting her paw on Liz's shoulder.

"nothing… it's just…" Liz turned her head away and closed her eyes. "why did you do that?" she asked, in just a little more than a whisper.

Lee looked down at Liz for moment. "what do you mean? Liz… you're my best friend. You think that I was just going to stand there and do nothing? No way!"

Liz looked at Lee for a minute then turned away again and thanked her so quietly that Lee barely even heard her. "thank you, Lee."

Lee looked sad down at her friend. Liz suddenly looked very depressed. "hey, Liz? You alright?" she asked as she noticed Liz was now staring blankly into space.

Lee had to poke her lightly to get her out of her stupor. "what? Oh, I'm… fine… it's just…" she trailed off and stared into nothing again.

"It's just… what?" Lee waited for her to finish her sentence.

"it's just that… no one has ever done anything like that for me." She closed her eyes. "except… you. I thank you, again."

Lee did not know what to say. "you're welcome…" was all she could get out before Liz embraced her in a big surprise hug… or at least, big for a chipmunk.

Lee returned the hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

/ / /

Lee backed out of the hug when she realized that Al was still outside, unconscious. She couldn't leave him where he was, or at least, not in plain sight.

"Liz, we have to move Al!"

She gasped. "before anyone else sees him!"

Lee nodded. "Especially in the condition he's in now! All bloody and battered… they'll probably think… since he's right near my tree, that…"

"you did it!"

"I did it"

They said at the same time. They both looked at each other and turned around at the same time and looked out the nut hole together.

"do you see him?" Lee asked Liz as she scanned the ground below them.

"no, not yet…" Liz nervously replied as she stepped out of the nut hole to get a better look. Lee followed suit.

"I don't see him!" Lee exclaimed, slowly climbing down the tree.

Liz looked around in every direction getting more and more frantic as she said "me neither! Didn't you see him hit the ground after you tossed him out?!" she was right behind her friend now, fearing that Al may be still with them… somewhere.

Lee was still climbing down the tree with Liz close behind her. "yes! I swear I saw him hit the ground!" she even remembered where. "he hit the ground… near that rock!" she pointed to a rock on the ground near the trunk of the tree, which had something red on it. She jumped down off of the final branch and ran over to the stone that had Al's blood all over it. "or… on the rock…" she said as she noticed the blood that wasn't there before.

Liz carefully got off of the branch shortly after Lee did and went over to where she was standing. "is that… AL'S BLOOD?!" she asked when she saw it, a little grossed out.

"well, it wasn't here this morning… I know that for sure! I was out here before you came to get some of my nuts I buried!" said Lee, who was now sniffing around for Al, who was nowhere to be seen. "funny… there's a rock covered in blood…" she sniffed the rock "yep… definitely blood… she then touched it to make sure.

Liz grimaced a little at the sight of this. 'ew' she thought to herself… but also entranced that Lee was okay with this kind of stuff.

"but no trail of it anywhere that I can see." Lee said as she walked around the perimeter of the tree. She smelled something… but couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Liz thought to herself for a minute, then gasped quietly. "what if a bird swooped down and got him, then flew away!" her voice a little higher than normal.

"hmm…" Lee thought for a minute. "well… it IS possible, but…" she trailed off and started looking for clues. "unlikely." She finished. "I have never in my life came across a bird in this forest… well, at least… no bird big enough to carry a big, um… somewhat 'heavy' groundhog away.

"Oh…" Liz said as she realized this was true for her also. As Lee kept looking around, Liz saw something in the distance…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

/ / /

It was a bobcat.

Liz shrieked when she saw it had her brother in it's mouth.

It was carrying him by his neck and the lower half of his body was being dragged away by the somewhat large cat.

Lee also saw this, and finally realized the smell she had smelled earlier had been the scent of the bobcat.

"LEE, WE HAVE TO SAVE MY BROTHER!" Liz screamed while Liz was just staring blankly at all that was happening in that moment before her.

She shook her head. "but I thought you hated him. I thought you wanted to kill him! I thought you wanted him dead! I thought you wanted him out of your life?" Lee asked frantically, a little puzzled.

"yes, but he's my BROTHER! I still love him! He's my family, and I love my family! Even if he is a little mean sometimes… p-please… help." She pleaded for Lee to help her save her brother.

Lee looked down at Liz, who was now on her knees with her head lowered and her ears down, begging for her help. "Liz…" Lee started.

Lee couldn't believe she had just risked her life to fend off Al from attacking Liz, and now she was going to do it again and try to help SAVE him? She looked down at her friend again. She meant so much to her… Liz really wanted to help Al, he WAS Liz's brother, after all… and Lee would do ANYTHING for Liz, even if that meant helping her get Al back.

Lee closed her eyes and sighed. "okay." She finished as she started running after the bobcat who was now almost out of sight.

Liz stopped sniffling and ran after her.

After Liz had caught up with her squirrel friend, she started getting really scared when she computed they were getting dangerously close to the large animal who had her brother in it's jaws.. "we need to hurry! Before it eats him!" she yelled as they were almost there.

Lee nodded and sped up. She stopped running only when she jumped on the bobcat.

"LEE!" Liz screamed when she saw the squirrel bravely take the bobcat head-on.

The cat dropped Al when it felt a sharp pain in it's tail. Lee was biting down on it hard. As hard as she could. The bobcat screamed in pain and ran in very tight circles flailing it's claws around and trying to get Lee off of it.

It finally smacked Lee off. She hit a tree hard and slumped to the ground.

Liz looked in horror as her friend slowly stood up again.

"LIZ! GET AL AND YOURSELF OUTTA HERE! I'LL DISTRACT THIS BEAST UNTIL YOU'RE A SAFE DISTANCE AWAY!" Lee yelled loudly as she was dodging the creature's powerful swipes.

Liz was in tears now as she started dragging her brother, who was miraculously still alive but barely breathing, away back to her burrow.

Lee quickly ran in circles and zig zags around the animal, confusing it. The now enraged bobcat, who was now bleeding from the tail, finally hit Lee and she was sent flying into the air. Amazingly, she landed directly onto the hellcat's head, and wasted no time.

She sunk her claws deep into the beast's eyeballs, and bit down hard on it's skull. The animal started to roll around on the ground and claw at the little red squirrel, who was just trying to protect her friend.

Lee was not going to let go easily. "this… squirrel… does not… go down… without… a… FIGHT!" she yelled as she started to furiously claw it's eyes.

The cat screamed in agony as it's eyes got gouged out of it's skull. She had also ripped it's ears all up when she was biting it all over it's head.

As soon as she got it in the eyes, she jumped off the now blind bobcat and watched it flail around for a while, trying to see… but fail. A particularly sharp stick caught her eye.

It was big, extremely sharp at the end, and looked good and strong. 'perfect' she thought as she picked it up. She eyed the now vulnerable bobcat and grinned wickedly.

She ran up to it quickly, knowing that it still had it's smell and partial hearing, and stabbed the demon cat right in the side, deep and hard with the stick. It cried in pain as it fell to the ground, writhing.

Lee sighed a quick sigh of relief and limped back to her friend, hopefully now safe and sound in the comfort of her own burrow with her badly injured and unconscious brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

/ / /

When she finally got to Liz's burrow, she noticed blood near the front door. She thought nothing of it. 'eh, must be from Al.' she thought as she knocked on her friend's door.

No answer.

She knocked again, a little louder.

Still nothing.

She banged on the door hard with her paw.

Dead silence.

'weird… I could've sworn I saw Liz and Al go home…'

She tried opening the door, but it was locked.

Starting to get a little worried, she walked around back and tried that door.

It was locked too.

She ran and looked in one of the windows. It was very dark inside. Not a single light was on.

She knew that someone's blood was on the property, and started fearing for Liz's safety as she starting looking at her options.

Either try to break their large, heavy door down, or smash a window and risk the sharp glass that would go flying everywhere. And since she wasn't a ground squirrel like her friend's family, she wouldn't be able to dig as well in the harder dirt that made up their burrow and would probably take hours of heavy digging just to get inside.

She had no time. She had to find Liz. And fast.

She chose the fastest and easiest option she could think of. She found a large rock and had at it.

She threw the rock and smashed the window open.

Sharp shards of glass were flung everywhere, but she did not care. All she cared about now was finding her friend.

She carefully crawled through the broken window and cautiously stepped over all of broken pieces of glass.

Luckily, she did not step on any.

She sighed a sigh of relief and starting looking for Liz.

"Liz? Liz?! Liz!" she called out. But no answer.

She checked everything everywhere. Upstairs, downstairs, but absolutely no sign of Liz. Or Al.

She finally realized she forgot to check the basement. She face pawed herself and shook her head.

She was starting to get really afraid of what she might find. She took a deep breath as she started down the basement stairs.

When both her feet set on the basement floor, she pulled the string to the light and it buzzed on.

What she saw next made her want to fall down.

/ / /

_**Yeah, I know that the chapters I have been writing are a little on the short side... but I promise they will be getting longer, hopefully, as the story goes on.**_


	8. Chapter 8

There Liz was, laying facedown on the basement floor in a pool of blood. And there was Al, also on the floor, dead.

Lee frazzled out of her complete shock of the sight of Liz and her brother and ran over to her friend's side.

She was almost having a panic attack as she knelt down and checked Liz's pulse. Luckily, there was still a faint heartbeat.

She looked her over. She was covered in bite and claw marks and was still bleeding out some of the more major ones. Her tail was almost of that of a rat's and had teeth marks indented all over it. Her body was losing some patches of fur and said fur was now all around the basement.

Lee was close to tears as she looked over to Liz's brother, who was now dead. Probably from blood loss or injuries. she felt a sudden rage come over her.

She had risked her life to protect Liz from Al. Then she put her life in danger again to help Liz save him from a bobcat. Then, to say thanks, he assumingly almost kills her best friend.

It would have been better if Al wasn't dead yet, because if he was, she'd fucking skin him alive, but the fact was, he wasn't. but Lee didn't give a fuck. She was too angry at him to see past her blind fury.

She starting beating the dead groundhog. "YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD! YOU SICK FUCKING BASTARD" she kept yelling as she kept punching him hard in the face, making it unrecognizable. She then proceeded to tear out his eyeballs. She whipped them as hard as she could into the ground, making them explode into eye jelly, and after that, stomped all over them. When she was done, she kicked Al into the corner and left him there to rot.

She turned to her friend again.

Lee knew she had to get help, but there was no one around to help her, and she couldn't bring Liz, in her current condition, anywhere that far away, let alone move her much without hurting her even more. She had to do it herself.

She carefully moved her injured friend onto the couch that they had.

She quickly thought of what she had to do now.

She had to make all the supplies that she needed, so she had to go outside and get some stuff.

She was hesitant to leave her, but she knew she had to, if she wanted her to live.

Unfortunately Liz's family ran out of first aid that day. What luck. But fortunately, Lee knew what to do anyway even without real bandages and band aids.

"don't worry, Lizzie… I'll be right back." she told Liz, not giving a flying acorn if she could hear her or not. She walked back up the stairs to the main floor, unlocked the front door and went outside.

"hmm, I'm going to need small thin leaves, large longer leaves, cotton from a pussy willow, and pinesap." She said as she went searching for all the things she needed.

"here are some small and thin leaves. Perfect. First thing on my list… check!" she said as she picked up a whole pawful of them.

She was having trouble carrying a pawful of leaves without dropping any. "ugh, how the hell am I going to bring back everything I need when I can't even carry these dumb little leaves without them falling out of my paws?!" she yelled out to no one. She looked around and smiled.

"ah, perfect!" She said as she dumped the leaves in a big bird's nest that she just happen to find on the ground. "what a coincidence… eh, the wind must have just blew it outta the trees." She said to herself as she started pulling the large nest to the next item on her list.

. . .

"and… check!" she said as she finally checked off the last item on her list: pinesap.

She then set back to the burrow again with everything that she needed to help her friend in need.

She squeezed the big nest into the door and carefully down into the basement. She then set it near the couch where she then went to work.

She carefully washed out all the wounds with the fluff from the pussy willow and some water, then put some sap on some of the small leaves and glued it onto the fluff on her small wounds; like a band aid. She then took the larger leaves and some more sap and stuck it to her larger wounds, which she then wrapped up; like a bandage.

She then took a step back and surveyed her work. She thought she did a pretty good job…

She was still extremely angry at what Al had done to her. But he was dead and now there was no point dwelling on what happened a few minutes ago. It could have been a lot worse.

She thought about what could have happened if she didn't get there when she did. She could have lost her best friend forever. She wouldn't know what to do then if that ever happened. She looked over at the dead groundhog in the corner, then at her friend. She could still lose her…

She violently shook her head and broke out of her depressing thoughts. She couldn't think of that. Not now. She had to try harder. But she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't move her, and there was no way she was leaving her there in the basement all alone again.

"just look what happened… just look what happened when I wasn't there with you…"

She just lay there, beside her, waiting. Waiting for her to wake up. Hoping. Praying that she would live.

She wasn't leaving her again, no matter what. Maybe she would wake up in a matter of minutes. Or it could take hours. Or even days. But Lee did not care. She was staying right there by her friend's side, even if it took until the end of eternity.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

/ / /

Lee was broken out of her state of mind when she realized that she couldn't stay there with Liz a second longer.

She suddenly remembered that Liz's mom was coming home from work soon and she had to get out of there. Now!

She flung herself off of the couch and immediately started looking around and thinking of what to do. She then eyed the big bird nest and had an amazing idea.

"hmm, this could work!" she said as she carefully transported Liz from the couch to the nest.

She carefully placed her wounded friend in the nest and carted her ever so carefully up the basement stairs and out the door.

Just in time, too.

Just as she stepped off of the walkway she saw Angie in the far away distance, but luckily she was still far enough away for Lee to escape without her seeing them.

She ran as fast as she could with Liz now in tow, deep into the dark, dangerous nighttime forest.

. . .

Angie slowly hopped up the walkway to her burrow home. She was exhausted; she had an extremely long day at work, and now she was ready to just fall on the couch, drink a bottle of wine and pass out… it was Friday, after all.

Every last ounce of fatigue shot out of her fat rabbit body as she noticed the door was wide open and there was blood splattered everywhere and trailing down into the basement.

She almost fell down the basement steps as she followed the trail of red, almost in full-on panic mode now.

When she jumped the last 5 steps and hit the basement floor with a loud boom that shook the whole house, her eyes almost popped right out of her skull in horror and shock at what she saw.

She wanted to faint. She wanted to vomit. She wanted to kill whoever did this.

She reached for the phone and dialed 911 with tears of complete sadness and rage spouting out of her eyeballs.

/ / /

_**Yeah, short chap, I know... and sorry if it confuses some people if there is no "CHAPTER _ / / /" in some chaps and there are in others... but sometimes I just seem to forget to put it in as I type the story out... and if there's nothing else that needs to be changed or improved on a chap I will not replace it just for that reason. Eh, I'm lazy, what can I say... I'm also sorry that there may or may not be a bottom or top description thing... like what this is you're reading now (in bold Italic) in chaps, too. I'll only put them in when I think I may need to state/say something to give whoever reads this some more input on what's happening. Anyways, thank you for reading this. And thanks so much for the reviews too... it really helps move me along.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

/ / /

Lee walked through the dim-lighted forest… only being lit so much by the moon… which was almost a full moon.

She was pulling the nest behind her with her best friend in it away… far away from all that was happening and leaving it all behind.

She had realized that she didn't even have any time to dispose of Al. even if she did, then she probably wouldn't have had enough time to help Liz with her wounds back there. Besides all that, she wouldn't have been able to do all that AND clean up the horribly huge mess that was made back at the burrow.

She shook her head a little. It didn't matter now. All that mattered now was Liz.

She had also realized that it would be indisputable that Angie would find her son and surely call the police as soon as possible.

She couldn't go back now.

She just walked and walked into the seemingly never-ending black void continuously surrounding her.

. . .

There was a knock at the burrow door.

"just a minute!" Angie called out as she ran up from the basement.

She opened the door.

Her now red and puffy fat face; from crying over the death… or murder… she didn't know… of her son showed some signs of an extremely small, faint smile. Her eyes also lit up a tiny bit… but that could have been from all the water in her eyes.

"hello, ma'am… I'm officer Gray and thi-"

"and I'm officer James!"

The grey squirrel looked at his bigger groundhog partner with an annoyed look.

"you called?" asked Gray, trying to see past Angie and into her home.

Angie eyed the squirrel questioningly. An angry look fell upon her face." yes, I called! What the hell took you so damn long?! I have my son in the basement! Murdered! In the damn basement!" she started to cry again.

"WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF SICK ASSHOLE WOULD COME INTO MY HOME AND MURDER MY KID!?" she sobbed.

Gray tried to calm down the rabbit before him.

"please, calm down… we don't even kno-"

"I WANT YOU GUYS TO FIND WHOEVER THE FUCK THAT DID THIS AND KILL 'EM! NO, PUT THE SICKO IN PRISON AND-AND LET 'EM FUCKING ROT TO DEATH… THEN KILL 'EM!" she yelled, not even making sense any more.

Gray sighed and tried again. "please, ma'am… calm down. We don't even know if your son was murdered. Now please, can we come in now?"

Angie blushed realizing her sudden crazed outburst and moved aside.

"ahem… uh, yes… please come in, officers…" she choked as she back into the door.

The policemen walked inside and looked around for any clues.

"it all happened in the basement! Why are you two wasting time up here?! Angie yapped.

"well, we're just looking for any evidence that may help us out in this case…"

"yeah… ya might find anythin' anywhere!"

Gray eyed his partner again. "yes… like that window, maybe?" he pointed at the broken window in the kitchen.

Angie went wide eyed and screamed. "that wasn't there before!"

She was so close-minded on what she saw in the basement that she did not even notice the shattered window or even think to look anywhere else. Maybe the officers did have a point…

"James, go outside and check the perimeter for any clues around the window and the rest of the house, I'll look in here." Gray ordered.

James abided and went outside to search.

Gray inspected the inside.

He started sniffing around.

"hmm… well, I can't see any strange animal fur… and I can't find any weird pawprints anywhere… just a lot of broken glass." The squirrel sighed as he radioed his groundhog partner.

"James…? James, do you copy…"

There was a ruffling sound before he answered.

"yes… yes… I… I think I found something."

Gray's eyes lit up.

"what! What did you find?! Tell me!" gray shouted into his HT.

"…I think… I think found some pawprints… yeah, pawprints on a rock right outside the window… probably used to smash it."

"ha, that's fantastic, James! Collect everything you find and take it back to the station, then I can bring it in for it to be tested."

"okay, 10-4."

Gray rolled his eyes and put his radio back in it's holder and turned to Angie.

"well… we just found our first clue! And since I can't see anything else up here, I guess we can trek down into the basement now."

"finally!" Angie said as she hopped to the basement.

. . .

Just as she thought it couldn't get any more dark, it did. but luckily not for long. It started getting cold too… it was the middle of fall, after all.

She shivered a little, then looked at down at Liz, still unconscious in the nest. She had to cover her up somehow, but she couldn't do anything right now as it was way too dark and not to mention dangerous… she had to find shelter. Now.

Just as she started looking for someplace to keep Liz warm, the little chipmunk finally started to stir.

/ / /


End file.
